


red riding hood.

by cheonsagateun



Series: once upon a time [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, Red Riding Hood Elements, Suspense
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 06:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun
Summary: Satu hal yang tidak Lee Minho pertimbangkan dalam perjalanannya memburu manusia serigala adalah: kehadiran Bang Chan di tengah misinya.





	red riding hood.

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: stray kids adalah boyband keluaran jyp entertainment. berdasarkan dongeng red riding hood dengan banyak perubahan--yang bukan milik saya. i gain no profit from this.

_“Pada zaman dahulu kala, hiduplah seorang pemuda pemburu dengan nama alias Si Tudung Merah.”_

_Adalah sang nenek yang tengah menimang cucu kecilnya, membiarkan sang cucu meringkuk tatkala sang nenek bercerita. Di luar sana, salju sedang turun. Setidaknya di sini mereka punya perapian yang berpijar dan selimut hangat untuk bergelung mengungsi dari dingin menggigit. Dan tak lupa pula, sebuah dongeng sebelum tidur. Bukan hal yang asing. Nenek selalu membacakan dongeng sebelum tidur, tapi baru kali ini dongeng Nenek tidak disertai sebuah buku. Tidak ada buku. Tidak ada detil yang serupa dengan buku._

_“Tapi, Nek. Bukannya Si Tudung Merah itu anak perempuan?”_

_Tanya itu membuat sang nenek tertawa kecil. Tanya lugu yang dilontarkan sang cucu akibat kebingungan. Gurunya berkata bahwa Si Tudung Merah adalah anak perempuan yang tidak mendengar kata orang tua, yang justru bermain saat disuruh cepat ke rumah nenek. Anak perempuan yang akhirnya dimakan serigala karena kenakalannya._

_“Ini dongeng yang beda, Sayang.” Sang nenek tersenyum lembut. “Di dongeng ini, Si Tudung Merah itu laki-laki. Di dongeng ini, Si Tudung Merah yang memburu serigala jahat. Kau mau dengar?”_

_Tawaran itu menggiurkan. Sang anak beringsut mendekat. Matanya menatap neneknya antusias, minta diceritakan lebih dalam. Siapa yang akan menolak dongeng, terlebih dongeng yang belum pernah didengar sebelumnya?_

_“Mau.”_

.

.

.

Setiap kali bulan penuh berakhir, Minho akan mengunjungi kota baru.

Dan itu berarti bahwa perburuannya telah usai. Senapannya ditenteng, moncongnya dibiarkan terseret-seret menyentuh tanah, mencicipi jejak merah darah yang tersisa. Hanya ada baret-baret kecil di lengan Minho. Sudah biasa. Tidak ada pergumulan dengan manusia serigala yang berlangsung tanpa luka-luka. Mereka adalah makhluk ganas yang membabi-buta, dan pada bulan penuh, mereka akan kehilangan kendalinya.

Bulan penuh telah turun perlahan, hendak digantikan fajar. Tubuh-tubuh berbulu yang bergelimpangan adalah bukti pertarungan Minho kali ini. Tetap disayangkan, keterlambatannya membuat kampung kecil ini kembali tak bertuan. Ia gagal melindungi manusia terakhir yang tersisa di saat-saat terakhir, tetapi setidaknya ia memusnahkan teror serigala itu selamanya.

Setidaknya ia menyelamatkan beberapa nyawa di masa depan. Dan itu, adalah hal terpenting untuk Minho.

Di sekelilingnya dihiasi merah: tanah, sol sepatunya, rerumputan yang meruntuk tak ingin melihat pembantaian. Merah, seperti tudungnya yang berkibar dipermainkan angin malam. Tudungnya yang dihiasi percik-percik darah musuhnya—para manusia serigala. Merah, tanda perburuannya.

Fajar telah terbit. Kalau Minho tidak salah ingat, kota berikutnya tidak jauh dari sini. Lembar baru perburuannya dimulai lagi, putih tanpa bercak merah.

.

.

.

“Ingin satu gelas lagi, Tuan?”

Minho mengangguk seraya menatap jendela. Matahari telah mulai turun, meninggalkan jejak semburat jingga di angkasa. Sudah saatnya bagi Minho untuk meletakkan barang-barang di kamarnya, kemudian turun dan menyelidiki kota baru ini sebelum memulai perburuan. Manusia serigala  lebih berbahaya dibandingkan harimau—mereka dapat menjadi manusia, berbaur dengan masyarakat sekitarnya sebelum memangsa mereka semua dalam diam. Karena itulah, banyak yang mencari para pemburu dan membayar mereka semua dengan harga mahal. Minho termasuk di antaranya. Tetapi Minho tidak meminta bayaran terlalu mahal. Ia hanya ingin makanan, pakaian, dan tempat tinggal. Walikota mengabulkannya dan ia hanya perlu melapor setelah ia mendapatkan tempat tinggal sementara.

“Boleh.”

Sang bartender mengangguk sebelum menuangkan minuman lagi di gelas kosong. Di bar, ia dapat mengorek informasi akan lingkungan barunya ini, melalui obrolan bartender ataupun racauan orang-orang mabuk. Pun dapat menebak-nebak, akan seperti apa penduduk di lingkungannya ini?

Karena sebelum ia memulai perburuannya, ia harus mengetahui medannya dulu. Manusia serigala di suatu kota pastilah lebih tahu dan lebih mengerti.

“Apa anda serius ingin bermalam?”

Pertanyaan itu membuat Minho menatap sang bartender, seakan sang bartender baru saja bertanya mengapa ikan tidak dapat berjalan di daratan. Alis terangkat heran. Tatap matanya agak merendahkan.

“Memangnya kenapa?”

“Tidak, hanya saja,” Sang bartender berkata ragu, “Kota ini dihantui teror manusia serigala. Baru kali ini ada pendatang yang ingin bermalam.”

Mendengarnya membuat Minho mendengus geli.

“Tentu saja. Aku suka manusia serigala,”

.

.

.

Barang-barangnya telah tersusun rapi di kamar. Malam telah tiba saat Minho keluar sendirian, berjalan-jalan di tengah kota. Jubah merahnya ditinggalkan di kamar, Minho hanya menggunakannya saat ia mulai berburu. Saat ini belum—ia harus mengenal semua bidang barunya sebelum memulai, ingat?

Kota ini seperti kota mati di malam hari. Tidak ada satupun orang yang keluar. Hanya ada lampu-lampu minyak jalanan sebagai penerang. Teror manusia serigala di tempat ini lebih mengerikan dibandingkan tempat-tempat lainnya (atau hanya penduduk yang kurang edukasi?). Seseorang berubah menjadi manusia serigala saat bulan purnama, dan di saat itulah, manusia serigala akan memulai perburuannya. Seharusnya. Karena sunyinya kota ini, seorang pemuda dengan mantel tebal yang tengah melintas pun terlihat begitu asing.

“Kau orang baru?”

Alis Minho berkerut. Bahunya tegang. Siaga. Apa yang pemuda ini inginkan?

“Kenapa?”

“Tidak. Hanya orang baru yang masih di luar jam segini.” Nada suara pemuda itu ringan, santai, mengajak berkenalan dengan keramahan di dalamnya. “Namaku Chan, orang asing.”

Uluran tangan Chan dibiarkan menggantung di udara. Tidak dibalas. Minho hanya menatapnya, menyelidik seraya memperkenalkan diri.

“Minho.”

Chan tampaknya puas hanya dengan perkenalan itu. Tangan pemuda itu turun, dimasukkan di saku mantel. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Minho berlalu. Melanjutkan langkahnya menyelidiki kota sepi ini. Tanpa mengetahui bahwa Chan menatap punggungnya, terus menatap punggungnya hingga menghilang ditelan gelap dengan sebuah seringai.

_Sampai bertemu lagi._

.

.

.

Manusia serigala memakan korban jiwa lagi.

Dan adalah kepanikan massa yang membuat Minho terbaangun dari tidurnya. Didengarnya gedoran di pintu depan, dibukanya dan disaksikannya bahwa sang pemilik hotel sudah berdiri di depan dengan keringat dingin bercucuran dan wajah pucat, menceritakan perihal korban terbaru manusia serigala dengan terbata. Masih terlalu pagi, tetapi berkat itu, adrenalin Minho mulai banjir. Manusia serigala—yang berarti tugasnya untuk memburu dan menghabisi mereka semua. Dengan sigap ia berganti pakaian, membasuh mukanya serampangan semata agar kedua matanya terbuka, sebelum melangkah keluar. Matahari sudah sepenuhnya naik dan jalanan kota dipenuhi penduduk yang panik.

Korban jatuh lagi. Kali ini seorang pemuda gelandangan yang malang nasibnya, berkeliaran tatkala manusia serigala kelaparan. Kerumunan orang-orang membuat Minho tidak dapat melihat jenazah dengan seksama. Adalah _sheriff_ yang membuat para penduduk menepi (dengan perkataan, “Minggir, semuanya! Pemburu manusia serigala di sini!” dan mereka semua patuh bak kambing gembala pada sang pengembala). Ia melangkah mendekat, semakin dekat dengan jenazah di hadapannya. Baunya amis darah pekat, darahnya pun masih agak basah. Kondisi jenazah itu sudah hampir tak bisa dikenali, kepalanya hampir putus dengan setengah batok digigit paksa. Tubuhnya tercabik dengan ganas, dapat dilihatnya beberapa organ dalamnya tinggal serpih dan berceceran. Satu hal lagi yang ditatap Minho adalah beberapa jejak kaki anjing raksasa, bernoda darah, di sekitar sang jenazah.

Tidak salah lagi. Korban manusia serigala.

Matanya menatap _sheriff_ dan mengangguk. Beberapa petugas medis langsung datang dan dengan sigap mengangkat jenazah tanpa rasa jijik. Petugas keamanan membutuhkannya untuk otopsi lebih lanjut. Matanya kemudian menatap sekilas pada penduduk yang menyaksikan sebelum keningnya berkerut menyadari sesuatu.

Tunggu. Ada yang aneh.

“Apa ini semua penduduk kota?”

 _Sheriff_ mengerutkan kening kebingungan, berkata, “Tentu saja. Kota ini kota kecil, Nak. Terutama ditambah teror manusia serigala. Hanya ini yang tersisa.”

Minho mengangguk. Matanya kembali menatap satu-satu wajah yang datang. Aneh. Sungguh aneh. Ia dapat dengan mudah mengingat wajah orang lain, tetapi wajah yang ia cari tidak ada di antaranya.

Di antara seluruh penduduk kota, Chan tidak ada di antaranya.

.

.

.

Bulan sudah muncul di langit malam. Namun, Minho belum bisa kembali ke kamar hotelnya yang nyaman. Baru selesai ia berkeliling, meminta kesaksian penduduk mengenai penampakan manusia serigala di kota kecil ini. Setelah itu juga, ia mengunjungi tempat kejadian perkara sebelumnya seraya mengumpulkan informasi.

Manusia serigala ini berbeda dengan manusia-manusia serigala yang selama ini Minho hadapi. Hanya manusia serigala ini yang menyerang mangsanya di tengah kota, saat semua orang telah tertidur lelap. Entah karena bodoh, terlalu lapar, atau tidak peduli karena teror yang ia berikan pada satu kota. Mungkin manusia serigala ini terlalu lama berkuasa di sini, terlalu lama hingga ia terlalu betah untuk mencari mangsa baru. Selebihnya, Minho belum menemukan apapun lagi. Butuh lebih dari satu periode serangan untuk menentukan sifat manusia serigala itu dan apa yang ia inginkan. Yang berarti, ia harus menambah durasinya menetap.

Matanya membulat tatkala menyadari sosok yang ternyata sedari tadi memperhatikannya berpikir.

Oh.

Chan berdiri di dekatnya dengan senyum di wajah. Kebetulan sekali.

“Makhluk malam?”

Minho menangkapnya sebagai upaya distraksi, karena itulah, nadanya tidak begitu bersahabat tatkala menjawab, “Menurutmu?”

“Iya.” Chan mengedikkan bahu, mengulaskan senyum, “Kita hanya bertemu di malam hari.”

Gelagat Chan begitu santai. Tetapi Minho tetap siaga. Ia tidak akan tertipu hanya karena lawan bicaranya tampak begitu santai dan lepas. Orang-orang yang santai memiliki teka-tekinya sendiri, memiliki hal buruk yang disembunyikan seorang diri. Kulit pucat Chan berkilau-kilau di bawah sinar temaram rembulan. Tak peduli sebanyak apapun orang yang ia lihat, Minho tetap tidak akan lupa dengan Chan dan kulit pucatnya.

“Aneh sekali. Aku tidak melihatmu di kerumunan tadi pagi.”

“Yakin? Mungkin matamu yang kurang pasat.”

Minho memutar mata, “Bung, kau terlalu unik untuk dilewatkan.”

“Begitukah? Wow, terima kasih.”

Antusiasme palsu. Minho tahu. Matanya menatap penuh selidik sosok Chan di depannya. Masih dengan gelagat santai. Insting Minho menendang-nendang, berteriak bak seorang pelaut yang akhirnya menemukan harta karun.

Yang Minho cari ada di hadapannya. Tersenyum di bawah sinar rembulan.

.

.

.

Ia yakin dengan segala instingnya bahwa Chan adalah manusia serigala. Minho selalu percaya dengan instingnya. Instingnya pula yang menyelamatkannya berulang kali dari maut. Insting yang sama telah menangkap puluhan manusia serigala dan menghukum mati mereka.

Insting Minho tidak pernah salah.

Masalah utamanya adalah, bagaimana cara untuk membuktikannya kepada masyarakat? Ia butuh kerja sama masyarakat kota untuk menciptakan perangkap. Untuk meyakinkan masyarakat, ia perlu mengumpulkan cukup bukti yang menunjukkan bahwa Chan itu penjahatnya, sang manusia serigala yang tengah menghantui kota. Ia tidak boleh salah atau akan ada warga tak berdosa yang menjadi korban. Untuk otopsi, ia tinggal menunggu medis.

Sementara yang dapat dilakukannya hanya ini. Menelusuri jejak sang manusia serigala.

Sekalipun sebelumnya ada jejak-jejak darah yang ditinggalkan dengan gegabah, tetapi jejak darah itu hanya ada di sekitar mayat. Tidak ada jejak tambahan yang ditinggalkan dengan tak sengaja menuju suatu tempat. Manusia serigala ini terkesan serampangan, tetapi tahu apa yang ia lakukan. Langkahnya kemudian perlahan, menelusuri sekelilingnya, sebelum ia menemukan sesuatu yang tersangkut di kulit kayu pohon. Sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya berada di sana.

Dengan hati-hati, diambilnya helai rambut tersebut dengan pinset. Matanya memicing, memperhatikan.

Rambut warna pirang. Rambut yang mengingatkannya pada helai-helai bulu serigala. Rambut yang mengingatkan Minho dengan rambut Chan.

.

.

.

Perburuan pertama Minho dimulai dari kota kecil di sebelah rumahnya. Kota kecil yang penduduknya semakin menipis berkat manusia serigala. Ia sebelumnya bukanlah pemburu, pun tidak ada dari keluarganya yang seorang pemburu _—Minho pikir?_ Ia tidak ingat juga. Keluarganya pergi saat Minho terlalu belia untuk mengingat. Ia sudah hidup sendiri sejak awal ia ingat.

Saat itu, peralatan yang ia punya hanya senapan tua pemberian tetangganya dan mantel usang yang sudah ia kenakan lama. Berbekal dengan dua hal itu, Minho memulai pencariannya. Saat itu, situasinya jauh lebih tidak kondusif dibandingkan situasi saat ini. Ada beberapa warga sipil yang dimasukkan paksa ke dalam lembu besi, disiksa hanya karena mereka tidak mengaku kalau merekalah manusia serigalanya. Manusia itu mengerikan. Mereka dapat menghalalkan segala cara hanya untuk membuktikan bahwa hipotesa mereka benar—termasuk melenyapkan nyawa orang lain.

Dengan bantuan instingnya, Minho berhasil menemukan sang manusia serigala—menyergapnya dalam wujud serigalanya, bertempur dengannya hingga sang manusia serigala tewas. Sinar bulan penuh menyoroti tubuhnya, menyoroti jubah Minho yang berhias merah darah korbannya. Ada desir aneh di dadanya—desir yang menyenangkan, desir yang meminta pertumpahan darah lagi dan lagi.

Di saat itulah Minho sadar bahwa panggilan alamnya adalah menumpahkan darah dan karena itulah, ia tidak bisa dikukung oleh kota kecil ini.

Saat itulah, perjalanan Minho memburu manusia serigala pun dimulai. Melewati lautan penuh duyung pemangsa manusia. Singgah sejenak di kastil mawar tempat pangeran terkutuk terlelap. Julukan Si Tudung Merah tersemat karena jubahnya yang merah, merah berkat darah buruannya. Penduduk kota sering memberikannya hadiah sebagai rasa terima kasih tapi sungguh, ia tidak butuh itu semua.

Ini jauh lebih menyenangkan ketimbang hadiah.

Medan perang ini pun turut memanggilnya. Medan perang untuk memberantas manusia serigala. Bukan lagaknya menjadi penyelamat, belajar dari pengalamannya, mereka yang baik biasanya menjadi tumbal perut manusia serigala. Ia hanya melakukan apa yang diinginkannya.

Mata Minho menatap rembulan sebelum ia tersenyum. Senyum bulan sabit.

.

.

.

Tatkala bulan cembung baru naik, Minho sudah berada di luar. Ini harus diselesaikan secepatnya. Sudah diberitahukannya para penduduk bahwa ia sudah menangkap manusia serigala dan hal terbaik yang dapat mereka lakukan adalah tetap di rumah masing-masing, dan tidak mengintip ke luar untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Minho tidak ingin ada penonton sejak awal mula, penonton hanya akan menjadi beban tambahan untuknya, lagipula. Setelah menarik kesimpulan, ia tidak bisa menangkap Chan dengan cara yang biasa.

Karena jika instingnya benar—ia tidak dapat menggunakan jebakan manusia untuk menangkap Chan.

Karena jika instingnya benar, ia seharusnya sudah melihat Chan di—

_—sini._

Saat pemuda itu menoleh, dilihatnya Chan berada di sana. Berdiri di hadapannya, tatap mata lurus ke arahnya. Wajahnya disiram oleh sinar bulan cembung dan seketika, Minho terpaku. Sayang sekali, ia harus mengakhiri nyawa orang di hadapannya tanpa ampun (dan bayang-bayang Chan dengan merah darah di wajah, disiram oleh sinar rembulan, entah mengapa membuat perutnya bergolak). Kesiagaannya tidak kunjung lenyap. Gelagat Chan pun santai, seakan ia tidak tahu apa-apa. Tapi kilat mata itu, kilat mata itu adalah kilat yang siap menerkam apapun yang ada di depannya.

_Ia tahu._

“Sedang mencariku, kutebak?”

“Bisa dibilang.” Minho berkata. Mata menyipit, memperhatikan segala gelagat Chan dengan seksama. Napasnya sempat tercekat sejenak. _Chan tahu._ Instingnya tahu. Tetapi Minho tetap mempertahankan ekspresi fasialnya. Peraturan pertama, jangan sampai lawanmu berpikir kalau kau ketakutan. “Sulit sekali melupakan wajah dan baumu, Tuan.”

Karena Minho memang tidak takut. Terlebih pada manusia serigala pemangsa puluhan nyawa. Ada banyak hal yang lebih menakutkan dibandingkan pemuda jejadian di hadapannya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat timpang. Nadanya saat berkata pun mengandung kesinisan yang teramat.

“Tuan Manusia Serigala.”

Bersamaan dengan itu, moncong senapannya diarahkan tepat di dahi Chan. Tatap Minho begitu membunuh. Tatap Chan begitu santai, dengan senyum terulas di wajah. Senyum bulan sabit.

Insting Minho menendang-nendang. Tatap mata itu berkilat senang. Chan sudah menantikan ini. Chan mungkin sudah merencanakan ini.

“ _Gotcha._ Aku menunggu datang. Si Tudung Merah.”

Dan mungkin, Minho yang telah jatuh ke dalam perangkap Chan. Chan membiarkannya mendapatkan semua petunjuk. Chan membiarkannya menghadapinya hanya demi menjatuhkannya seperti ini.

.

.

.

 “Kau merencanakan ini.”

Minho tidak bisa mencegah kemarahan mendesis keluar dari lisannya. Ia merasa bodoh. Bisa-bisanya ia lengah dan membiarkan dirinya merasa berada di atas angin. Pertemuan-pertemuan tak terduganya dengan Chan hanyalah salah satu bait. Praduganya, Chan sengaja tidak memunculkan diri agar ia terpancing, agar ia datang padanya. Chan sengaja meninggalkan bulunya di sekitar tempat kejadian perkara agar Minho menemukannya.

Chan sengaja tak menyembunyikan diri agar Minho _menemukannya_.

“Kau—sudah merencanakan ini.” Minho kembali mendesis, “Kutebak, beberapa saat lagi, pasukanmu akan datang dan menyerbuku.”

Chan bersenandung. Di gelap malam ini, senandungnya terdengar hingga ke telinga Minho. Santai sekali gelagatnya. Kecurigaan itu semakin menguat. Orang yang santai seperti ini hanya menunjukkan satu hal—ia sudah siap, ia sudah tahu harus apa untuk menghancurkannya. Orang yang santai adalah orang yang paling berbahaya.

Insting Minho kembali menendang-nendang. _Chan berbahaya_.

“Mungkin?”

Setelah berkata demikian, tubuh Chan perlahan berubah. Jemarinya berubah menjadi cakar. Telinganya memanjang. Bulu-bulu tumbuh cepat menyelimuti tubuhnya. Mulutnya yang tersenyum berubah menjadi moncong bertaring. Chan berubah menjadi serigala. Dan sebelum Minho bereaksi, Chan lebih cepat, mengayunkan cakarnya hendak mencabik, meninggalkan goresan di pipi dan dagu—dapat lebih fatal lagi jika kesadaran Minho tidak menendang dan membuatnya melangkah mundur beberapa senti.

Minho meringis. Luka di wajah menyebabkan pendarahan tak terkendali. Bukan saatnya untuk mempedulikan rasa sakit. Chan sang serigala di hadapannya, siap menerkam.

_Haruskah—_

Tidak, tidak. Kalau ia melakukan _nya_ , itu yang diinginkan Chan.

Tembakan pertama diluncurkan. Chan lebih cepat dibandingkan yang ia kira. Tembakan demi tembakan lagi diluncurkan, hanya satu yang berhasil menggores kulit Chan. Minho melangkah mundur dengan cepat seraya mengokang senapan. Salahnya memilih tempat—tempat persembunyian terdekat begitu jauh dari jangkauan, saat Minho tiba di sana, Chan sudah terlanjur mengoyaknya habis. Pun serigala itu tidak memberikannya waktu berpikir. Satu cakaran lagi membenam di lengannya. Serigala itu begitu dekat, teramat dekat saat Minho nekat mengarahkan moncong senapannya tepat di tubuh Chan.

Pelatuk ditarik. Suara ledakan senapan dan teriakan serigala menggema di malam yang sepi.

Tubuh Chan menggelinjang sebelum perlahan berubah, kembali menjadi manusia. Ia terbatuk, darah dimuntahkan, menetes-netes dari mulutnya menuju tanah. Bahu Minho turun bersamaan dengan helaan napasnya. Matanya dengan gelisah menatap ke arah sekitarnya.

Hanya ada bangunan dan pepohonan. Tidak ada suara apapun selain desir angin dan rintihan Chan. Tidak ada bau apapun kecuali bau amis darah dan bekas letupan mesiu yang masih berasap.

Tidak ada yang datang. Tidak akan ada yang datang.

“Kau—“

Chan terkekeh lemah dengan mulut yang masih memuntahkan darah. Bibir Chan bergerak pelan. Malam itu begitu sunyi, suara Chan terdengar begitu nyaring, menggaung di benaknya, menetap permanen di relung hatinya. Kedua tangan Minho mengepal, marah.

.

.

.

“Anda yakin tidak perlu imbalan apapun?”

Minho hanya mengangguk pelan, tidak mengatakan apapun lagi sebagai respon tambahan. Sudah satu minggu semenjak ia membunuh Chan, tetapi ia belum kunjung pergi dari kota ini. Ada satu hal yang mengganjal di hatinya. Pun perkataan Chan belum juga pergi dari kepalanya, menghantui lebih dari setiap manusia serigala yang mati di tangannya. Bir di depannya belum kunjung tersentuh. Mata Minho bergulir, menatap ke arah langit malam yang cerah.

Bulan penuh telah naik sepenuhnya di atas. Terang, kontras dengan langit tanpa bintang di sekitarnya.

Langit yang sama dengan malam itu. Malam perburuan pertamanya.

 

 

_“Aku tahu kau siapa. Kau mungkin bisa menipu semua orang di kota ini, tapi kau tak akan bisa menipuku.”_

_“Maksudmu?””_

_“Berhenti berpura-pura bodoh, Minho.”_

 

 

 

Chan benar-benar mengeksposnya hingga lapisan paling dalam. Pemuda itu tidak boleh dibiarkan hidup atau semuanya, semua borok Minho, semuanya akan terpapar oleh dunia. Tidak akan ada yang mampu bertahan mencium boroknya Minho. Pun Minho tidak mau dipandang busuk.

Minho tidak akan pernah mau dipandang busuk.

Hanya ada denting gelas yang dibersihkan sebagai pemecah hening. Dan Minho tenggelam, terus tenggelam, dengan perkataan terakhir Chan menggema nyaring di kepala.

_“Kau merasakannya juga, kan?”_

_“....”_

_“Kau menemukanku. Kau merasakanku.”_

Dan ia mendecak marah. Ia tidak seharusnya mengingat perkataan itu, pun tidak seharusnya mengingat wajah mengenaskan Chan tatkala mengucapkannya. Menyedihkan, pemuda itu. Chan berhasil menjebaknya, membuat Minho melupakan fakta bahwa Chan itu sebenarnya manusia serigala. Manusia serigala yang dapat melihat semuanya, yang membuat Minho terasa tembus pandang. Chan sengaja terlihat agak sembrono dengan meninggalkan rambut-rambut itu hanya agar Minho datang padanya dan mereka menyelesaikan semua ini seperti _yang seharusnya_.

Di luar, bulan penuh semakin meninggi.

Dan Minho mulai menggeram. Semuanya sudah menjadi bubur, bagaimana jika ia menikmati sedikit hadiah pembukaannya karena telah membunuh Chan? Itu juga yang jadi alasan utamanya belum pergi dan belum meminta apapun sebagai imbalan. Apa yang ia minta sudah tersaji di hadapan.

Rasanya sayang.

Sayang untuk meninggalkan kota yang banyak _makanannya_.

_“Hei, Minho. Kau diperbudak instingmu.”_

_“Kau itu egois. Kau tidak melakukan ini untuk mereka.”_

_“Kau melakukan ini untuk dirimu.”_

Satu, manusia serigala memiliki bau yang khas. Bau yang hanya bisa dicium oleh hewan atau sesama manusia serigala. Digambarkan sebagai bau pekat yang tidak akan bisa meninggalkan hidungmu. Itu, yang Minho endus saat pertama kali melihat Chan. Itu, yang membuat Minho yakin bahwa Chan adalah manusia serigala.

Dan dua, manusia serigala tidak akan pernah mau berbagi. Berbeda dengan serigala pada umumnya, mereka tidak bisa bersatu dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Tiap kali bertemu dengan sesamanya, insting pertama mereka adalah bertarung hingga titik darah penghabisan demi wilayah. Beruntung bahwa kewarasan sisi manusia mereka membuat mereka mampu menahan insting itu—sekalipun tidak pada jangka waktu yang lama.  Mereka adalah makhluk paling rakus sedunia yang dapat menghabisi satu kota kecil hanya untuk perut mereka seorang.

Itu, yang membuat Minho mengambil senapan dan jubahnya dulu kala. Itu yang membuat Minho bermain sebagai pahlawan dengan alias Si Tudung Merah, seorang manusia pemburu manusia serigala. Itu yang menyebabkan Minho mengadakan perjalanan memburu manusia serigala. Itu yang membuat Minho memoles hidupnya dengan dusta. Dusta, dusta, semuanya dusta.

Dusta terbesarnya—sejak awal, Minho bukan manusia.

(itulah sebabnya ia harus membunuh Chan—jika ia menyerah, Chan yang akan membunuhnya duluan, Chan bahkan semengerikan itu, menggiringnya ke dalam perangkap,

Chan hanya terbunuh berkat keberuntungannya.)

Dan sang pemilik hotel terkesiap tatkala menyadari bahwa pemburu di hadapannya telah berubah wujud. Telinganya memanjang. Kuku-kukunya menjadi cakar. Mulutnya berubah menjadi moncong dengan gigi geligi tajam. Tubuhnya telah dipenuhi oleh bulu. Di bawah bulan penuh, Minho menampakkan wujud aslinya sebagai manusia serigala. Belum sempat menjerit, Minho telah melompat duluan, menggigit kepala pria itu hingga lehernya terputus dari badan.

Nikmat juga. Korban pertamanya di kota lezat ini.

.

.

.

_“Wow.”_

_Hanya itu yang dapat lolos dari lisannya. Terlanjur terpukau dengan dongeng sang nenek hingga lupa akan waktu tidurnya sendiri. Neneknya memang selalu pintar dalam mendongeng, rasanya ia seperti diseret ke dalam dunia mimpi, bertemu dengan Si Tudung Merah. Menyaksikannya secara langsung. Membayangkannya membuat darah sang cucu berdesir dengan penuh antusiasme. Seperti apa Si Tudung Merah sebenarnya? Apakah semegah angannya?_

_“Aku jadi ingin bertemu Si Tudung Merah.”_

_Mendengar sang cucu menggumam membuat sang nenek tertawa kecil. Sudah menduga bahwa keingintahuan itulah yang meluncur dari bibir sang cucu. Tangan sang nenek menepu-nepuk puncak kepala sang cucu, membuatnya turut tertawa kecil._

_“Oh? Dulu saat kau bayi, Kakek bertemu dengannya. Sekarang Si Tudung Merah ada di gudang bawah tanah. Dia tidak akan memakanmu, Sayang. Kau mau bertemu dengannya? Ambil maskermu, Nak. Bau formalin itu bisa membuatmu pingsan.” [***]_


End file.
